


Too busy to notice a wound? More likely than you think

by GalaxyPixel



Series: Trektober 2020 [30]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Fainting, Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, Serious Injuries, Trektober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxyPixel/pseuds/GalaxyPixel
Summary: Leonard is so busy treating patients from an away mission gone wrong, he forgets to look at his own body to see if he's hurt. Spock just wants Leonard to get some rest before he overworks himself.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Series: Trektober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956337
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Too busy to notice a wound? More likely than you think

**Author's Note:**

> So I liked writing this. I have had major help from Jules (thank youuuu) some of the sentences in the beginning are his too. He also beta read this. So thank you Jules because I couldn't have written this without you.
> 
> Written for Trektober Day 30: Injuries

Leonard looked around his medbay. Their away mission went wrong and he had to treat a lot of people. On the planet itself, he got sliced in his side. Most people don’t come out of a fight with whole clothes, so the fact that Leonard’s clothes were cut up wasn’t that out of place. When he got onto the ship, he had no time to treat himself. He had to heal people. He couldn’t stop. If he stopped, someone could die. And it's not that he didn't trust his team, he did, with his very life, but it's not in him to prioritize himself. So now, when all the people from the mission were stabilised, Leonard found time to heal himself. 

When he walked to his office he realised the adrenaline had worn off. His side started to hurt, a lot. He didn’t think his injury was that bad, but when he lifted his shirt in the privacy of his office, he was startled at the big wound he saw. He pulled off his scrubs and tried to get his black undershirt off. But it was drenched with blood, his blood! It stuck to his skin, so Leonard decided to cut his shirt open. When he started cutting he saw his fingers come back red and bloody. Because his undershirt was black, the blood wasn’t seen easily. Which made him realise that he had lost a good amount of blood during the day. 

He grabbed some medical supplies and sat down to treat himself. It would be better if he called for Christine or Geoffrey to help him, but he didn’t want to worry his staff. They needed their rest too. Leonard was a doctor, he could do this. He needed something for the pain and the infection first. Because the wound was so big and hadn’t been treated immediately, the chance at infection was bigger. He hypo’d himself against the pain then looked around for the infection treatment hypo. Apparently, this wound made his brain slower because he’d left it on the other side of the office. He started walking towards the hypo when his vision started to blur. He stood still because the room started to tilt. He realised too late that such a big wound also meant he’d lost a lot of blood. This was when he regretted not asking someone for help.

Spock was walking to medbay after his shift had ended. He had taken a double shift to deal with all the problems from the landing party. Luckily, the Captain didn’t get hurt this time, he wasn’t in the middle of the fight for once. Leonard was, but Spock had seen him treat the patients and knew he was in medbay now. That was why Spock was going there, to make Leonard get some sleep. He would overwork himself, worrying about the patients and the rest of the crew, if Spock wasn’t there to drag him to bed. He could tell Leonard it was logical to catch some sleep now when all the patients were stable and sleeping. He slept better if Leonard was next to him.

Walking into medbay he didn’t immediately see Leonard. Doctor M’Benga pointed him to Leonard’s office, where Leonard had retreated to. Probably to catch up on some paperwork, or catch some rest for his feet after all the running around he did today, saving people's lives. He knocked on the door politely but opened it when he didn’t hear anything after a couple of seconds. Leonard had already told him that he didn’t need to knock anymore. Spock liked to knock anyways out of politeness. It also gave Leonard a small warning he was entering. In case he wanted to hide from Spock he was drinking on the job, which only happened once just after he’d lost a patient.

Spock walked inside and froze. There, on the floor next to the desk, lied Leonard. Medical supplies surrounded him, a puddle of blood next to his stomach. He looked over his partner’s body, saw he was not moving and his eyes were still open. This meant Leonard had passed out trying to treat himself for a wound he clearly should’ve had help with. At least he was breathing. He turned around to look out the door.

‘‘Nurse, doctor! The CMO is passed out due to blood loss, from a wound in his side, and needs medical help.’’

He walked closer to Leonards body and grabbed the discarded shirt from Leonard himself to try and stop the bleeding. He would probably need a blood transfusion with the amount of blood he lost. When two nurses barged in and took over from Spock he didn’t leave. He kept by Leonards side, watching what happened, hovering in the corner. When they finally left him in a biobed, hooked on a blood transfusion, Spock walked closer again. If he hadn’t come to get Leonard, who knew when the man would be discovered, lying in his own blood. He sat down next to the bed and decided to keep watch over Leonard.

Leonard knew, even before he opened his eyes, that he wasn’t in his own bed. He didn’t feel the warmth of Spock’s body next to him, the sheets also felt different. The bed felt smaller, a little colder. And he felt something in his hand. He slowly opened his eyes and realised he was in a biobed. When he started to think about how he got there, he got nowhere. The last thing he remembered was going to his office to treat his wound. Which ended badly, if him lying in a biobed was any indication. He turned to the side and saw Spock sitting there, asleep in the chair. 

His boyfriend looked cute like that, sitting straight up, but with some hairs out of place. Leonard knew it was probably because he had sat there all night worrying over Leonard. He looked at his arm and saw he had gotten a blood transfusion. The fact that Spock was here probably was also the reason why he was in a biobed. Spock must have come to get him to eat and sleep and found him lying in his office. If Spock hadn’t come, the outcome could’ve been way worse. That’s probably a reason why Leonard shouldn’t ignore his own injuries. He didn’t know his wound was this bad, otherwise, he wouldn’t have ignored it for this long.

‘‘Spock, wake up. I’m awake and alright.’’

Spock opened his eyes and looked at Leonard. ‘‘You do look healthier than last night. I must tell you it was a slight shock seeing you on the floor. Next time tend to your wounds in time, so you won’t need a blood transfusion.’’

The corners of Leonard’s mouth curled upwards. ‘‘Thank you, Spock. For finding me and making sure I was safe.’’

‘‘I did not like seeing you hurt, Leonard. Please make sure it won’t happen again.’’

‘‘I can’t promise to not get hurt. I can promise to try. I can also promise to make sure to get help sooner next time, okay?’’

He touched Spock’s hand with his own soft and slowly, reassuring his partner. ‘‘I love you, Spock. I really didn’t know it was that bad. My black undershirt hid the colour of the blood, the adrenaline from everything that was happening repressed the pain.’’

Spock nodded and grabbed Leonard’s hand. ‘‘I know, ashayam. I do not blame you for being hurt. I just wish it hadn’t happened. But at least you are safe now. And on medical leave, until doctor M’Benga clears you fit for duty. I did ask him if you could leave a little earlier, so you can spend the time in our cabin, instead of here.’’

Leonard nodded. ‘‘That would be really nice, thanks, darling. Speaking about work, shouldn’t you go back to your shift? I know you probably pulled a double shift, but you’re not hurt, so you have a shift starting soon. Beta shift, right?’’

‘‘I was merely making sure my partner was alright. It would make sense if I stayed with you to make sure you were okay.’’

Leonard knew his boyfriend was secretly just worried for him, but he didn’t need Spock hovering over him with everything. 

‘‘I know darling. But I woke up and we talked. You can see I am okay. So, it would only be logical going back to work, now that you saw me. And if you go to work, you’ll be absorbed in it. Then time will pass faster. And when your shift is over I’ll be in our quarters again and you can spend the night with me, sleeping. Because I bet you didn’t sleep comfortably at all in that chair.’’

‘‘Sometimes your use of logic is good. Very well, Leonard, I will see you tonight after shift. Please take care of yourself and listen to M’Benga’s orders.’’

He stood up and kissed Leonard before leaving to go to his shift. Now Leonard could hunt down a nurse, to get the blood transfusion device off him. Then he’d only need to get Geoffrey to sign his release papers so that he could go back to his and Spock’s quarters. Paperwork could wait until he was back on duty, for now, he wanted to sleep in a real bed.


End file.
